war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fauxexetar
|Domain = |domains = Elf|alignment = C-N}} Dogma: There is a great, and powerful artist responsible for the creation of this world whos story came alive and took control of its own fate, some day by the force of malevolent gods. Fauexetar is the polar opposite of this story, she exists in the paradoxes of the plot, and corrupts the times stream. She was created from the dark side of Rija, and is worshipped by elves as a racial cult of drow servants. Much of her cult resides below the surface of the earth, in caves, in the old hollow dwarven kingdoms, and in forgotten forests. The great witch Polia is said to have been the matron of the projenitive witches with a powerful bloodline, including the Avatar Witch Ethel. They fabricate the lies that destroy the poet's story, and erase the truth, going so far as to invade, and kill entire civilisations to cover up divine lore. As Rija's antithesis, the two faiths have both war, and alliance throughout history. There is a great dream precluding the story cast from the mind's of the oracles of The Seeing Eye, which is then corruoted by the witches of The Occult triad. Dispite the conflict between Fauexetar, and her other half, Rija, the two gods do not try to destroy each other, instead, it is agreed that it is better to survive in peace against foreign war lords. Some call it a dream, others swear it is a nightmare; throughout history, the mortal seers have made impressive prophecies which feed the dreams of champions with the birthmark. Foes of Exetar know that the nightmare comprises at least half of a very real realm of dreams. It is their duty to create chaos wherever one goes, to engorge any paradoxical dreams; left-over profecies from years past, hostile creatures roaming the dream plane, emotional spell auras that seep into the dream via the realm of thought. These paradoxes are Fauexetar's greatest work, corrupting important places within the time-space realm, the Ethreal. Sometimes, a oracle ascends into a dream, and can be found working protective magic over the dream travelers. These people must be stopped, with extreem prejudice, as they are the mortal enemy of the faith of the foes of exetar. In exchange for ones servitude, and undying loyalty, Fauexetar's allies grant boons to mortals. Beauty, power, and royal blood are given to the faithful, who undergo transformations to display their divinity, some becomming the upper half of their original.body, and the lower half of a horse, or other animal. The horse is the favored animal, and horse mastery is an encouraged skill of the Foes of Exetar; it is thought that the mare sacrificed can empower a sleep inducing curse, resulting in damaging nightmare, and a weakening of the mind. Entrpopy, the natural corruption of the world enchantments is well known the both Fauexetar, and her allies, who are happy to usher the apocalypse alongside daemon horsemen. Abilities Possessions Activities Relationships Shares divinity with Ri'ja Worshipped by: Foes of Exetar, Rijam, Triad of the Occult History Rumors and legends